


No Time for Jack

by Daerwyn



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother, Renee, had given Bella up for adoption, an eighteen year old mother with dreams that wouldn't be able to happen with a daughter. Bella, raised by the Margera's, was given the life she dreamed of - and when she finds her birth father, she goes to live with him, listening to him when he says that she'll forget about the whole Jacka$$ part of her life. But being 24 and acting like a senior in high school is difficult, but thankfully no one knows about her past. . . yet. The Cullen's find out when Emmett gets to decide the movie for their weekly movie night, and it's none other than the movie she helped make.</p><p>She receives a phone call from the guys, telling her of Ryan Dunn's death, and immediately she flies out to see them, mourning over the friend she had known since she was little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Jack

"It's highly inappropriate for Bella," Edward insisted. Bella glanced up at the sound of her name, but sighed yet again when she realized they weren't listening still. Emmett was still clutching Jackass 3D in his hands with a hopeful expression. To be quite honest, she didn't want them to watch it at all, but also she did. But then she didn't. It was all very confusing to her, but she just knew that she was actually in a few scenes. She exhaled as Edward made yet another argument about how watching it would cause her to lose a shred of innocence.

Bella couldn't help but snort at that. And thus, she gained their attention. She shifted nervously. "Play it. It's not like I've never seen them before. Mom and Phil went through a Jackass phase." She had never realized the irony of the fact that her birth mother had married a man named Phil, just as her adoptive dad was called. Yes, her adoptive parents certainly did go through a Jackass phase. "They're actually really funny. Johnny's my favorite." It was said with a smirk that was very uncharacteristic for Bella Swan and Edward glanced at her suspiciously, but sighed and nodded to Emmett.

"You rock, sis," Emmett insisted. And the movie began to play. She knew it all word for word, had memorized the order of every picture, but seeing their faces again... it made tears prickle in her eyes.

"You're upset," Jasper murmured to her. Edward glanced at her curiously, but concerned as well.

Bella shrugged. "That definitely had to have hurt."

"Okay," but Jasper didn't seem to believe her. She particularly winced when Bam got the brand of the dick on his ass, but couldn't help the giggle. God, he hadn't been able to sit down for weeks. April and Phil appeared, as they entered the Margera house and she winced as Edward was suddenly up, staring intently at the tv as Izzy Margera appeared, laughing at the brand.

"Oo, Bam, you coming out of the closet yet? You already have a dick on your ass-" The tv was paused immediately, cutting off Bella's recorded words.

"Who is that?" Edward demanded, looking at Bella as though she would know.

"Looks like Izzy Margera to me," Bella said carefully, shrugging as though it was no big deal. "Bam's sister?"

"She looks like you."

"Holy shit," Emmett breathed. "You're... You're Bam's sister?"

"Uh..." She winced as the remote cracked in Edward's grip. "Well, Renee put me up for adoption when I was an infant... the Margera's adopted me... and yeah?"

"Dude, no way!" Emmett cried in excitement. "Can I get, like, an autograph or something? Can I have all of their autographs?"

"Uh, I'd have to call the guys, really," she said awkwardly. She bit her lip as the remote fell to the ground in twisted pieces. "They, uh, would be happy to give you autographs."

"They'll be calling you in five... four... three..." Bella was already digging the phone out of her pocket in anticipation. At "now" she pressed accept and put her ellusive caller on speaker.

"Hey, Johnny," she greeted, taking glee in Emmett breathing "oh, shit" to himself over and over again. "How's Madison?"

"She's fine... Uh, Baby-" Bella stiffened at the tone of his voice. He had been crying. Fuck. Crying? Was something wrong?

"What happened?" she demanded. "Is Dad alright? April?"

"Phil and Ape are fine," Johnny insisted. He cleared his throat and Bella felt her fingers tremble as she rubbed her knee. "Look, you need to get to Philly. There's been an accident." There was always an accident. Something always happened, but... but not to make _Johnny_ sound like he had been crying. 

Her breath left her in a woosh. "Stunt accident? Johnny, what's going on? I need details-"

"It's Ryan..." She heard some shuffling on the other end, but Bella was already up, grabbing her keys. She had paled considerably and pulled her hair over her shoulder as she paced behind the couch. "He's been in an accident. He just... he hit the guardrail - same place that Bam crashed all those years ago... It's really bad, Baby."

"Oh, God," Bella breathed, her heart skipping a few beats. "Is he... is he alright?"

"He died on impact."

She froze, her hand in front of her mouth in shock. "What? But-but it's Ryan! Ryan... he's always fine-"

"I know... You gotta get to Philly, Baby."

"Can you pick me up from the airport, John?" she asked immediately. "I'll let you know details when I get my ticket. How's Steve-O and Bam?"

"We're at the airport now. Our flight lands there at ... three in the morning our time. I'll stay behind and ... and wait for you-"

"How are they, though? April and Phil, too?" Bella asked, already dashing out the front door towards her truck. God, it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"Pretty bad... We're pretty bad. He was driving that lambourghini... Police don't know much yet. But we just got the call from the police about five minutes ago. Baby, you gotta get there."

"I'll be there. I'll be there soon. I'll be in Seattle in about two hours, and I'll take a direct flight from there. Oh, God-" She hopped into her truck, but she was immediately displaced by Edward, who put her in the Mercedes and he got in the drivers seat. Was he going to drive her? When he shut the car door and did just that, she assumed so. "Where's Madison staying? Is she coming with?"

"She's with her mom." Johnny cleared his throat. "We're boarding now. I'll let you know when we get there. God, I love you, Baby."

"Love you, too, Johnny. Tell- tell mom and dad I love them, and Bam, and everyone else."

"Will do. I'll text you more details." And then he hung up. A sob left Bella's lips before she could contain herself. God, Ryan. She didn't even know who else was with him. Someone had to have been. Ryan Dunn... 

"Fuck!" Bella cursed, slamming her hand onto the glovebox in front of her. 

"Bella!" Edward cried, as if he was scandalized. She shot him a glare, not amused in the slightest.

"My brother's best friend just died, in the exact same bend as the place my brother almost died. So sorry if I'm upset right now. God, not Ryan."

"You were close with him."

"We are all close," Bella admitted. She immediately started to dial another number - Charlie. "Hey, Charlie-"

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, alert. "Did Cullen do-"

"No," Bella interrupted. "Look, I need to take an immediate flight to Philadelphia right now. One of my friends-"

"From those movies?"

She didn't have time for this. "Yes, one of them died in an accident about ten minutes ago. I won't be home for dinner. I'm on my way to Port Angeles right now."

*incomplete. In need of heavy edits, too*


End file.
